Device management is a technology that provides customization, servicing, and personalization of mobile devices such as pen and keyboard-based handheld computers, wireless phones, pen tablets, notebooks, laptops, sensory devices, intelligent devices, embedded devices, and vehicle systems, not excluding any other mobile device. Device management also involves provisioning a mobile device, or providing the parameters to the mobile device to allow the functions of the mobile device to operate. Provisioning mobile devices can be difficult and time consuming. As the capability of mobile devices continues to increase, the number of parameters and settings needed to be provisioned also increases.
The increased number of parameters and settings applicable to mobile devices may create a substantial workload for a device management (DM) server. Current methods for creating and modifying these parameters and settings may be cumbersome and difficult to implement.